Fan:Digital Dawn
Digital Dawn (デジタルドーン Dejitaru Dōn) is a Supernatural and Sci-Fi fanon sequel to Digimon Tamers. The story takes place three years after the series finale and the Runaway Locomon movie. The story will be written and supervised by s0phia1996. It's avaliable in Fanfiction.net. You can read it here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5645476/1/Digital_Dawn Introduction The story takes time between the years 2004 and 2005. Three Years had passed since the Tamers defeated the D-Reaper and their partners left the Real World. Some time after the D-Reaper's defeat, strange things started happening in the Digital World. Since her 13rd birthday, a teenager girl called Luna Takuan and her friend, Tigresamon had been running away from Ravemon, an evil Digimon, who wants Tigresamon's powers to begin a war and make his own army. Now, Luna moved to Shinjuku, along with Tigresamon and her younger sister,Yumi, to live with her cousin,Takato. In her 9th Grade, Luna becomes friends with Jeri and meets Henry, her classmate. After Luna becomes Tigresamon's Tamer, she'll join forces with her cousin,Henry and Rika,together they must save the Digital World and stop the destruction of both worlds. Main Characters * Takato Matsuki (松田 啓人, Matsuda Takato): An imaginative teenager boy who created his own partner Digimon, and gradually emerges as the unofficial leader of the Tamers. When he was twelve, he imagined Guilmon and brought him to life after discovering his Digivice. He is described to be generous, mischievous and optimistic. Since the events of Digimon Tamers, he had fell in love with Jeri, Patamon's happy-go-lucky Tamer. * Rika Nonaka (牧野 留姫, Makino Ruki): A tomboyish female Tamer who is a champion Digimon card player and initially the most experienced against fighting Digimon. When she was twelve, she chose Renamon out of her desire for the strongest partner. She is described to be rebellious, confident but also very loyal to her friends and determinated. She is in a relationship with Ryo, even though she doesn't want to admit it. Her best friend is Luna, the new tamer from the story. * Henry Wong (李健良 Rii Jenrya): A half-Japanese/half-Chinese boy; the voice of reason in the group. When he was twelve, he chose Terriermon as his partner in a video game. He is described to be extremely mature and intelligent for his young age, but also introvert, quiet and also keeps to himself, which often hurts him badly. However, he isn't afraid to stand up for himself or the people he cares about. He's deeply in love with Luna, his classmate and best female friend, with the one he had his first kiss. Secondary Characters *'Ryo Akiyama' (秋山 リョウ Akiyama Ryō): Also known as the "Legendary Tamer", whose partner is Cyberdramon. Three years ago, he went missing after beating Rika to take first place in the Digimon Card Tournament. He is described to be confident, sarcastic and cool-headed with a great sense of humor. He has strong romantic feelings for Rika, with the one he is in a relationship with. *'Jeri Katou' (加藤樹莉 Katō Juri): A cheerful and happy-go-lucky female tamer who is one of Takato's friends from school. Three years ago, her partner was Leomon, but he was killed by Beelzemon. Now, her partner is Patamon. She's Takato's love interest. She falls in love with him and they both start a relathionship together. *'Kazu Shioda' (塩田 博和 Shiota Hirokazu): A comedic and extrovert tamer who is very good friends with Takato and Kenta, and often defeats them in the Digimon Card Game. He also idolizes Ryo. He moves with Kenta to Brazil for unknown reasons. He is Guardromon's Tamer. *'Kenta Kitagawa' (北川 健太 Kitagawa Kenta): A introvert and quiet Tamer who is very good friends with Takato and Kazu. He moves with Kazu to Brazil for unknown reasons. He is MarineAngemon's partner. *'Suzie Wong' (李 小春 Ri Shiuchon): Henry's little sister, and the third youngest Tamer, along with Yumi (after Ai and Mako). She's an outgoing, mischeivious and rebellious cheerleader, who is Yumi's best friend. She is Lopmon's Tamer. Despite her young age, she is close to Luna, because of her strong bond with her older brother. *'Ai and Mako' (Ai and Makoto): Two young and kind children whom Impmon first met during his first time in the human world; his experiences with their sibling rivalry gave him a strong dislike for humans. They reconciled with Impmon near the end of Digimon Tamers. They return as Impmon's Tamers. Minor Characters *'Akemi' (明美): An Angel from the Heavenly Council and the Guardian of the Star of Time. She's captured by Dorugamon and taken to the Dark Realm. She is one of Luna's few friends. Later, she's able to escape to the real world, as a supposed orphan girl called Marianella (マリアンラ Marianra). She actually lives in Guilmon's hideout. *'Alice McCoy' (アリスマッコイ McCoy Arisu): A mysterious and melancholic female ghost, who died at the age of eleven when she was accidentally being transported to the Digital World. This process electrocuted her. However, she's somewhat of a guardian, who along with Akemi, must protect Luna and Joanne from The Order Of The Dark Eclipse. She is known for her Gothic Lolita fashion style. *'Lillith Ximenez' (ヒメネスリリス Himenesu Lillith): A cold-hearted and dark female preteen, who turns out to be a strong and dangerous demon, at consequence of being sexually assualted and beaten by a group of male 7th graders when she was only ten years old. She actually lives in Outerland, an dark and mysterious world that can't be tracked down by humans for the moment. She helps out whatever side she sees fit for the moment. Her coldness towards the Tamers is because of her hatred towards humanity. Born October 31, 1993. Antagonists The Order Of The Dark Eclipse An organization, which both Hotaru and Ravemon belong to. According to Luna, their objective is to form a large army of Digimons to take over the real world, but for that, they must have a powerful amount of energy to possess them. Members *'Ravemon': Founder Of the Order Of The Dark Eclipse. An evil Digimon, who wants Tigramon's powers to make his own huge and invincible army of Digimons to destroy the bridge between both worlds. *'Hotaru Arahi' (嵐蛍 Arashi Hotaru): The sadistic leader of the Order and Ravemon's right hand. She is a dangerous and murderous vampire who by some reason develops hatred towards Luna. She constantly tries to seduce Henry, giving the possibilities that she may have a crush on him. She previosly killed Joanne´s parents. *'Dorugamon': A Digimon who guards the Dark Realm, the hideout of the order. He is later one of the Digimons who captures Akemi and closes her into a cellmate. *'BlackGatomon': A Digimon, who is somewhat of Hotaru´s partner and together they reached to biomerge to LadyDevimon, but they were defeated twice by the Tamers. She develops feelings of hatred towards Calumon. *'BlackAgumon': A Digimon who was seen playing with Hotaru in Chapter 3 and that sometimes accompanies her in her mission to destroy the Tamers. He enjoys dancing and singing when Hotaru fights against her enemies. *'DemiDevimon': A Digimon that was given vampire-like abilities to turn Henry in a vampire, as in Chapter 5. Former members * SkullSatamon * Bullmon * Raremon * BlackGreymon * Breakdramons * Devitamamon * RizeGreymon * Chameleonmon Themes Digital Dawn's main themes are: Drama and Love. But their also some elements of Humor and some of Parody . The story's genres are Sci-Fi and Supernatural. Rating When the first two chapters Digital Dawn were uploaded to Fanfiction.net, the story's rating was K+ (PG rating) for mild Supernatural and Sci-Fi violence, mild thematic elements - such as bullying - and some mild coarse language. But after the third chapter was uploaded, the story's rating was changed to T (PG-13 rating) due for intense sequences of Supernatural and Sci-Fi violence and gore, brief strong language, disturbing images and sensuality. Parodys During the story, there lots of parodys of diferent TV series, books or movies. These are some of them: *In chapter 3, Luna calls Hotaru: 'Miss Congeniality'. This makes reference to the movie of the same name . *In chapter 4, Luna tells Henry: I can't stay in the same place all the time. I always need a change of air. Something similar was said by Jazmín Romero from the hit Argentinian TV show, Casi Ángeles ( Teen Angels or Almost Angels, in english) in the 4th season. This is the reason Henry calls Luna a gypsy. *In chapter 7, Mar says: Currently, that information is unknown…, making a parody to Mikuru Asahina from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Category:Fan fiction